koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji
Momiji (紅葉) is an original character created by Team NINJA for the Ninja Gaiden series. She is the Dragon Priestess who guards the Eye of the Dragon, a relic which can strengthen the Dragon Sword. For the sake of her duty, she trained under Ryu and protects the Hayabusa clan in his absence. She made her first appearance in Koei games as a guest NPC in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce and is one of the collaboration characters being included in Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the PlayStation 3 port of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, she appears in town and asks for assistance in slaying monsters who are following her. She will then present the player a series of quests to defeat said monsters. She then rewards them with her naginata upon completion. Warriors Orochi While guarding her post, Momiji, along with the entirety of the Hayabusa Village, are sucked into a mysterious distortion and arrive within the dimensional realm. While the coalition investigates the seemingly defended Wan Castle, the officers in charge begin to unwillingly attack them. Momiji intervenes by dispelling Sun Wukong's sorcery, bringing them back to normal. She later joins forces with the coalition to resume her war against evil. Character Information Personality During her training Momiji has deep-seated regrets over the violent death of her elder sister, Kureha. She believes she is too inept to follow in her sister's footsteps as priestess. Her anxieties are put to rest when she reconciles with Kureha's spirit, and Momiji renews her vigor for her ancestral duties. The fair-hearted priestess is a gentle, nurturing protector of her village, especially its children. Enamored with his convictions, Momiji shares Ryu's perceptions of virtue and justice, only resorting to violence against her clan's enemies. Aside from her camaraderie with Ryu, she also shares an affinity with Huang Zhong, Okuni, Kunoichi, and Himiko in her Warriors Orochi appearance. Voice Actors *Yuuko Minaguchi - Japanese voice Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Fires a single arrow surrounded by energy, then jumps up into the air and then fires two more times, causing the ground to shoot up chunks of earth each time her arrows hit the ground. : , , ( ), ( ): Knocks opponents into the sky, jumps up performing a spinning slash, then uses her bodies weight to slam enemies into the ground with her weapon. : , , , ( ), ( ): Performs a powerful thrust with her naginata, followed by another, then finishes it with a powerful swing with her weapon to the right side. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Performs a series of horizontal spinning slashes, jumping with each slash. : , , , , : Jumps into the air and spins in place while hovering in the air, ends with a single powerful slash which knocks opponents flying. : , , , , , , , : : : Squats down and holds out naginata and begins performing a series of spinning slashes. : (True): Finishes Musou sequence by surrounding her self in a golden aura and summoning 3 large fireballs that explode around all sides. : , : Fires 3 arrows from her bow : , : Slams the blunt end of her naginata into the ground causing chunks of earth to erupt upon impact. :Dashing : Performs a powerful upward slash to the right. :Special Attack: Pulls out bow and fires 3 volleys of arrows, shoots up to five arrows the first time, seven the second time, then nine the final time. Horse Moveset : : Horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Some of Momiji's abilities and skills are references to the ones she has in the Ninja Gaiden series: *The part of her C2 that involves knocking the enemies down to the ground is her Izuna Falcon skill from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, which is a modified version of Ryus signature Izuna Drop technique. *Her Special Skill , as well as her C1 and jump attack, is her Heaven Song Bow, her secondary weapon from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *The Finisher of her True Musou sequence is the "Art of the Crimson Lotus" Ninpo skill from Ninja Gaiden 2. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Momiji uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Gallery Momiji-dwsf.JPG|Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce screenshot Momiji - WO3H 2nd costume.jpg|Second costume in Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper External Links *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile *Dead or Alive wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other non-playable characters Category: Warriors Orochi Characters